<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Up in Flames by iexoeris</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25608523">Up in Flames</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/iexoeris/pseuds/iexoeris'>iexoeris</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Mentions/Vague Depictions of Fire/Arson, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:22:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>515</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25608523</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/iexoeris/pseuds/iexoeris</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Are you sure you can handle me, darling?” </p><p>"Yes, I can."</p><p>He should have said no.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Challenge #5 — Opposites Attract, iexoeris's short fics and drabbles</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Up in Flames</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm not sure what this is. It could be fantasy, mafia, police, just teens, demigods, wizards.. You can imagine it however you want. I hope you enjoy this little thing.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“Puppy, are you lost?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>Chanyeol raced around the edges, dodging them. His shaky breath fogged the phone screen that he pressed close to his lips, as he screamed and shouted<em> his </em>name. Nobody responded.</p>
<hr/><p>In his memories, he wore red – a sinister, evil red. He was lit by the fires that licked and crawled up his feet. His legs were spread, leather sticking to skin, and his shirt was unbuttoned, like he couldn’t be bothered. A lazy grin on those pretty lips. Coyly turning his head, and staring into his soul – <em>he </em>knew how much he affected Chanyeol.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“That’s my partner from now?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Never the one to let others answer anything related to him, <em>he </em>said –</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Yes. That’s me.”</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  
</p><p>The heat pricked his skin, the sweat clung to his shirt, and desperation marred his face.</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol ran fast. But they ran faster.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>In his mind, he leaned forward, ringed fingers shining in the somber room – a troublesome ruby packed in coal.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Are you sure you can handle me, darling?” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Chanyeol was hesitant. The man in front of him was a predator, a flower luring people with his scent. His eyes were shining like little danger signs, but Chanyeol wasn’t one to back away. He had dealt with the highs and the lows in exactly the same way, and he could deal with <em>him </em>too.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Yes, I can.”</em>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The phone screen lit up, and he spoke through it –</p><p> </p><p>“Chanyeol, run!”</p><p> </p><p>It was Baekhyun. Chanyeol wanted to cry. This wasn’t the ending he’d envisioned. He’d thought he could handle Baekhyun – but he couldn’t.</p><p> </p><p>He should have said no.</p><p> </p><p>Who could have thought Baekhyun was not the evil, sinister fire…but a warm hearth, an ember, a spark?</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I can breathe through the smoke.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>But you lit up a wildfire in me. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>A wildfire of love.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>How could he have known?</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol halted, turning around and panting as it up burnt up behind him.</p><p> </p><p>Destruction, misery – he would never forgive <em>them. </em>But for now, he watched for long…he watched as -</p><p> </p><p>It all went up in flames.</p><p> </p><p>But then, </p><p> </p><p>“Thought you’d get rid of me that easily, darling?”</p><p> </p><p>His blood froze, and his cells electrocuted. Shakily, he turned around.</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun stood behind them, scarred, burned, but his pretty head was coyly turned. He was covered in sinister red, and his eyes shone like danger signs.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck you.” Chanyeol spat, as angry tears bubbled in his eyes, “I thought you had – just, fuck you.”</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun’s lips tugged up, even though, his eyes reddened, “R-right here?”</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol wanted to cry, and laugh at how he <em>always </em>tried to be a cheeky shit.</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t do any of that. Instead, he lunged for Baekhyun and <em>kissed </em>him, full on the lips.</p><p> </p><p>Hands on hands, hands sliding down bodies, lips on lips, heart to heart, tears intermingling with tears – the flames of love licked their feet. When they parted, there were stars in Baekhyun’s eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Should we head home?”</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol smiled, and let Baekhyun guide him home.</p><p> </p><p>It all burnt down behind him. But all that mattered was in front of him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading. A comment would be very appreciated!</p><p>Twitter: iexoeris</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>